


Who?

by Rinkafic



Series: Telpa 'verse [11]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Stargate Atlantis AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitchell's plans are not going right</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [camshaft22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/gifts).



> The first two bits of this were posted separately as "Desperate Plan" and "No Bir for You" - this is the rest of that story, which has been trying to get out for quite a while but was log-jammed behind all that kinkybingo stuff.
> 
> And I tortured camshaft22 with this one. This is for her.

Things were not going at all according to plan. In fact, this was quite likely the worst plan he had ever come up with in his life.

 _“Jaa!”_ As the whip slashed down across his back and the command he had misunderstood, again, was repeated, again, he went to his knees and cursed himself for being a fool. The man had been introduced as the Trainer for this Bardero he had been purchased to serve.

_“Sis!”_

Damn, what was _Sis_ again? Was that the command to stand up or was that the one that meant he was supposed to go down on his face? He started to stand up and the lash landed again. Fuck! His back was going to be a mass of cuts by the time this training session was over! He flopped forward onto his crossed arms.

“Arms out! Proper form!” His forearm was kicked, hard. This was such a bad idea. He had learned nothing since agreeing to do this, since agreeing to sacrifice himself to get inside the Bardero. He was proving incapable of learning the simplest commands, it seemed. It was humbling, and humiliating. They’d taken his clothes. He was naked in the center of a cellar room, with this stranger, this Trainer.

“It seems DranWrin bought us another stupid telpa. It is a damned good thing you’ve a pretty face, telpa, or you would be very, very sorry.”

He groaned. That was the other thing. He thought he’d been signing on as a field hand, only to find he was now a sexual slave. He’d thought maybe he could find out some information before he had to actually perform the duties he’d been bought to do, but they had put him right into the hands of this cruel man with a whip, a free hand, and no patience.

He wondered if the others were having more luck?

~*~

_“Gan! Jaa!”_

Wonderful. This was just wonderful. Things were going from bad to worse. Not only was he a sex slave, he was a sex slave for the son of the house, a pampered, spoiled, arrogant and nasty man.

He’d spent three days in training with the man in the cellar. Then he had been sent above stairs.

He dropped his pants and knelt. He expected the guy to demand a blowjob. He didn’t expect him to walk around behind him and shove at his shoulder. _“Sis!”_ He bent forward, stretching his arms out.

The man, Wrin Mac’Kay, knelt behind him. Without warning or preparation, he felt the Wrin’s cock at his ass. Biting his lip, as he’d been warned what the penalties for refusal were, and they were far more unpleasant than a bit of rough buggering, he grunted slightly as he was breached.

The Wrin said nothing; his hand was pressed to the small of the telpa’s back as he shoved and pushed until he made it in. It took a bit of time without any preparation, but eventually he was able to thrust in and out.

It hurt. It hurt a lot. He couldn’t help the small cry that escaped. That displeased the Wrin. A punch landed on the telpa’s hip, followed by a hard slap to the back of his head. No words, just the physical reminder that silence was expected during service.

The Wrin could make all the noise he wanted, and he came with a hoarse grunt. He yanked out and came around to demand, _“Jaa!”_

Kneel? Was the Wrin serious? He was split open here, probably bleeding, the Wrin wasn’t a small man. He slowly pushed up onto his palms and knelt upright, weaving in place as the pain shot through him.

_“Cre!”_

He blinked and stared at the cock handing limply in front of him, and yes, there was blood. Shuddering, he reached up and stroked the Wrin’s cock, trying to wipe the mess off before putting his mouth there, as expected.

Blinking away tears, which were from pain, not for any other reason. Not because of what had just happened. He closed his eyes and tried to shut out what he was doing, tried so very hard not to think about what had been done to him and what he was doing.

He wondered if John was even still alive. It had been three years. What the fuck had he been thinking, doing this? Mitchell cursed himself for a fool again.

~*~

“Drink this,” Wrin Mac’Kay held out a cup.

Knowing better than to hesitate, Mitchell took the cup and tossed back the contents, somehow he managed to not spit it back up.

 _Gan,_ as a command, had fallen out of use in the cycles since Mitchell had come to Bardero Mac’Kay. The Wrin didn’t allow him clothes most of the time when he was above stairs. He’d grown used to the chill.

 _“Ame!”_ Now that one, he was used to. He didn’t even need to be told where. He padded over to the Wrin’s chair and bent over the back, bracing his hands on the arms. Luckily, the Wrin didn’t want to look at Mitchell’s face any more than Cam wanted to look at his cruel owner’s.

Another small mercy was the lack of stamina on the part of the Wrin. He was usually fairly quick about taking his pleasure, though he did it at least once a day. The rest of the time, Mitchell worked in the scullery. He was keeping his ear to the ground, but the telpa here didn’t gossip much, and those who did didn’t say much about other Barderos. John had been sold here, in this area, according to the records Corrigan had been able to find. But no one he asked had heard the name John Sheppard.

Mac’Kay shoved at him, gripping Cam’s hips in a tight hold. This was different. For the first time since coming here, he was growing hard as the Wrin took him. Crap, the drink, it was the effect of the drink.

As Mac’Kay fucked him, he got harder and harder, painfully hard, in fact. He reached a hand around, trying to get at his cock to relieve himself.

Mac’Kay grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back, almost to the breaking point. He grunted and said between thrusts, “You. Will. Not. _Bir._ ”

He couldn’t touch himself? What kind of game was this? Mac’Kay sighed happily as he pulled almost completely out and then shoved deep into Mitchell’s ass in one swift move. He kept his grip around Mitchell’s wrist, tightening it.

“Wrin, it hurts. Please.” Mitchell begged as the fucking went on longer than usual and his cock throbbed under him where it pressed tightly to the back of the chair, gaining no friction, no relief from the joining.

“I. Said. No!” He used his free hand to slap Mitchell’s head and back. He’d been waiting for this, for Mitchell to beg for something, just so he could beat him. The other telpa in the house had whispered about the Wrin’s pleasures, how he liked inflicting pain.

Eventually, Wrin Mac’Kay spurted his load and yanked out of Cam’s body, shoving him to the floor. He pointed at Cam, and sneered, “You will not _Bir._ ”

He turned away, leaving the room, going to the other chamber. Cam pressed the palm of his hand at his aching cock. His own touch burned and caused him pain. He whimpered. Masturbating wouldn’t help this, it would make it worse.

The Wrin came back with wrist cuffs and ankle cuffs. “Ech!” He pointed and then grabbed at Cam’s hands when he held them up, cuffing him and dragging his hands around behind him, locking them in place. _“Ech!”_ One by one, Mitchell lifted his feet, which were cuffed and locked together with a clasp. The Wrin dropped his feet and walked over to sit in the chair, turning it so that he could see Cam where he was curled on his side on the floor.

“If you make a sound, I will strap you,” Mac’Kay snapped as he settled into the chair. In an uncharacteristic sharing of information, The Wrin told him, “You are a test, to see how long the elixir lasts.” Then he smiled, and Mitchell knew the sharing had just been another form of torture. “It should last hours.”

After a while, Cam was almost mindless with the pain and burning. He needed to come, but the elixir was preventing that, even when he chanced humping the floor when the Wrin dozed. The resultant pain nearly made him scream. He writhed, and the motion drew the Wrin’s attention.

The Wrin was enjoying this, he was hard again. He watched Mitchell squirming for a long while, stroking himself, pleasuring himself in the way he had denied Cam. Eventually The Wrin stood and walked over to the telpa, hauling him around by the wrist cuffs and arranging him in a position convenient to him. This time, when he fucked Cam, he reached around and clasped his cock. It was too much, Mitchell screamed at the touch.

And Mac’Kay laughed. The telpa’s pain was what he wanted, what he needed. He squeezed Mitchell’s cock viciously, and finally, mercifully, it was over.

Cam passed out.

 

~*~

 

"Hurry up!"

Cam raised his head from where it had been pillowed on his arms and looked across the chamber to see Wrin MacKay rushing around, picking up items and hurling them at the two telpa that trailed in his wake. "You, go there and pack clothes."

As he passed Cam, sprawled on the floor in the corner allotted him as a sleeping space, he kicked Mitchell in the ribs. "You, fuckhole, get up and help the other useless one."

"RODNEY!!!"

"I'm coming Jean!"

"You don't have time for this, for your vanity. Go. Take the clothes on your back and go," Wrina Jean tossed a coin pouch at her brother. "Take that and go. They're at the gate, Rodney."

Painfully, Cam drew his knees to his chest as he sat up and watched. The Wrin was ignoring him now as he went to the wide balcony doors that led to the back of the Bardero. "I..."

"Climb, Rodney. Just climb down like you did when we were children. They will hang you."

Panicked, the Wrin's face fell as he stared, open mouthed, at his sister. If Mitchell hadn't been suffering serial rape at the man's hands for cycles, he might have felt sorry for him. But just for a moment. "Hang me?"

"They have evidence."

"I didn't kill him!"

Wrina Jean took a step forward, a cold look coming into her eyes. "They. Don't. Care. Someone has to pay for the crime. DranWrin Parrish is screaming for blood. Yours will do. Get the hell out while you still can, Rodney."

There was a clattering of boots on the marble in the lower hallway. That spurred the Wrin to action. He grabbed the sacks the telpa were holding out to him and dove through the balcony doors and disappeared. The Wrina went to the glass doors and looked out, presumably watching as her brother made his escape.

She turned away, and for a moment, Cam saw a look of satisfaction flitter over her face, followed by a very predatory smile. Then she schooled her features to innocence again as the doors to the chamber flew open and men from the Magistrar's office poured in.

"I told you, he isn't here," Wrina Jean said smoothly. "Look, search. He's gone."

They did, and found nothing. One of the men stopped in front of Cam and clucked his tongue. "You're a mess. Wrina Mac'Kay someone needs to clean this telpa up, see to it. We'll be back to inspect the premises."

"I'll be selling off the telpa to pay my brother's debts, Magistrar."

The Magistrar looked down at Cam again and whispered, "Better for you."

~*~

"No, this is not what I'm looking for. I want one that's stronger. Bigger." Corrigan held his hands out, indicating the width of shoulders he wanted, the approximate width of Miltran Mitchell's shoulders. This whole plan had gone to shit. They’d heard about the sale of Wrin Mac’Kay’s assets entirely by accident. It had taken them two days to scrape together enough coin to buy Mitchell back at the price he’d been sold for; ten zercs.

“Come this way, there’s only one more lot, the body telpa from the house,” The Keeper motioned with his hand and led them through to another chamber.

Teal’c leaned close to Corrigan’s ear and whispered, “Body telpa, are those not the sex slaves?”

Nodding, Al got a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, which grew worse as he recognized the huddled form near the wall. Trying to keep his voice from shaking, he pointed and said, “That one.”

“Won’t be much good, I’m afraid. The Magistrar has been in; they want to yank this one from the docket as evidence.”

“Evidence?” Corrigan asked as Teal’c went to Mitchell’s side and knelt beside him, one hand going out to clasp the Miltran’s shoulder. Mitchell flinched away, cowering back. “What happened to him?”

“Abuse case, we see them now and then. We’re waiting for the official paperwork to come through. If it comes before auction, we cannot sell this telpa. I doubt it will happen though, it rarely does. This one is in Lot Five. You’ll need to get a bidder paddle.”

Corrigan nodded. “May I examine him?” The Keeper shrugged and Al moved to Mitchell’s other side. Teal’c was crouching on his haunches, staring sadly at his commanding officer.

He was bruised, everywhere Al could see. This was Al’s fault; this had been his stupid plan. “Mil… Cameron? We’re going to get you out of here.”  
Mitchell raised his head and looked straight at Corrigan. His eyes were glazed, and Corrigan hoped it was just from the drugs the telpa were given here in the pens.

~*~

They sat through the auction, but Lot Five never came up to the stand. When it was over, Al made his way to the scribe at the registry table. “What happened to Lot Five?”

“Lot Five?” The man shuffled through the parchments on his table. “Sold as a full lot, off-auction.”

“That’s not fair!” Al exclaimed.

“It is an accepted trade practice, Wrin…?”

“Corrigan. Where were they sold?”

The man made a face and checked his document again. “An anonymous buyer bought the Lot at twice the opening bid. As I said; an accepted practice. If there is nothing else, Wrin Corrigan?”

Al was jostled by other bidders trying to get to the table. He made his way to the door and walked over to the tavern where Vala and Teal’c were waiting.

“Where is he?” Vala demanded as Al sank numbly into a chair at their table.

“We lost him.”

“Did you not have enough zercs, Doctor Corrigan?”

“His lot never came up. An anonymous buyer bought the whole lot before the auction.”

Vala gave a grunt of annoyance and sat back in her chair. Teal’c gritted his teeth and growled.

“Now what?” Al asked them. He was out of ideas. They were also out of time. They were supposed to report back in two days. Landry would happily mark them all as deserters if they did not return on time.

“Take me back there. Get me to someone that can get the information.” Vala stood and grabbed Al’s arm, dragging him along with her towards the door.

“But Vala!”

“Teal’c, go haunt the back allies, maybe we’ll get lucky and you can spot him when they move them from the pens to send them to their new owners.”

Al hadn’t thought of that. He was glad Vala was taking charge, very glad.

~*~

“You did what?” David demanded as Laura smiled at him.

“I rescued people.”

Lorne, playing cards with David, rolled his eyes and shook his head at Laura’s latest escapade.

Setting his cards aside and folding his hands on the table in front of him, David glared at Laura. “You rescued people? Where did you rescue people, Laura?”

The use of her name wiped the smile from her face; David only called her Laura when he was displeased. “I was at the pens with Sassa Zoe.”

“Did you do something illegal, Laura? We cannot afford to draw attention to ourselves!”

“No! No, Wrin, of course not. I did it anonymously.”

“Did what?”

“I bought an auction lot of telpa.”

David dropped his head into his hands and was silent for a moment. Laura looked to Lorne, but got no support there, he was scowling at her. When David looked up at her, the telpa could probably see that it was with great effort that David was holding his temper. “You bought telpa. Without even Max or Anjenne along to look over the merchandise? Where did you get the zercs?”

“Sassa Zoe loaned the money to me.”

“Loaned it to you?”

“I thought that after we get all this mess settled, we could train them and then resell them and make a profit and then I could pay Sassa Zoe back, with a little extra for her trouble.”

It was a sound practice, and after all, it was how Bardero Parr’ish made their money. He couldn’t fault her for the logic. He sighed, “How many telpa in the lot?”

“Seven, Wrin David.”

“How much did you pay?”

“Thirty zercs for the lot.”

“Body, house or field?”

“Three body, four house,” Laura’s voice was subdued; she knew she was in trouble, how much remained to be seen.

It wasn’t a bad price, especially if they were in good condition. His Little Priestess might have done him a favor. He was going to need a way to support them, if he couldn’t go back to Bardero Parr’ish. Training up new telpa might be a way to do that.

David motioned to Lorne, “Get the sack of coins in my bag, count out thirty five zercs and bring it to Sassa Zoe, with my thanks for the loan.” Nodding, Lorne went to David’s satchel and started rummaging through it.

“Now, how is it you feel you rescued these telpa?”

“They were from bardero Mac’Kay. They needed to go to a good Bardero.”

David sat up straighter in his chair. “Bardero Mac’Kay? Maybe one of them has information about the attack.”

“Sassa Zoe said the same thing. I was just going to talk to them, Wrin, but when I saw them, I couldn’t leave them there. They need to be cared for.”

“Little Priestess, you are trying to turn me into some kind of altruistic do-gooder. I will not be manipulated!” He reached across the table and grabbed her wrist, squeezing it tightly. “Do you understand me?”

With her eyes cast down, she whispered, “Yes, Wrin.”

“When will they be delivered? Where? How will we house them? Who will train them? We do not have the resources of Bardero Parr’ish here, Laura.”

“Sassa Zoe said they may be housed in the empty building next door. She bought it to renovate it and add onto the pleasure house. She said the telpa could earn their room and board by cleaning the place out.”

Rubbing his chin, David nodded. “A fair trade, I suppose. Very well. Have the body telpa sent up here when they arrive, I wish to see their potential. We might be able to sell them to Zoe, if they will do for her trade here at the brothel.”

“Yes Wrin.”

He shoved his chair back and slapped his knee. “Now, get over here, you presumptuous bit of baggage, you earned this!”

She started to lower herself across his lap, but he held up a hand, “ _Gan!_ Bare assed, brat.”

When he was angry, Wrin David’s hand could be very, very firm. There were tears streaming down Laura’s face as the hits landed fiercely. This was meant as punishment, and delivered as such. David pushed her off his lap roughly. “Go, thank Sassa Zoe again for her extreme kindness, and arrange for the telpa to be brought here.

“She’ll do it again,” Lorne remarked to David as he came back into the room.

“Probably, but she’ll think hard before she does. She’s putting into practice what we’ve been teaching her.”

Lorne smirked. “You spoil her.”

“I spoil you too.”

“Mmm hmm. Sassa Zoe said she would be up soon. She wishes to speak with you.”

David picked up his abandoned hand of cards and waved it at Lorne. “Come finish this game, I cannot have you beating me at cards, it just will not do. My pride is taking a beating from you uppity telpa.”

~*~

Zoe brought the three telpa upstairs, escorting them to the chamber that had previously been hers before her guests had arrived.

“Hello, Zoe!” David called, walking over to kiss her briskly on the cheek.

She swatted him, “David. Your telpa is a troublemaker. Watch out for that one.”

“You do not need to warn me. She had been punished for her insolence and presumption.”

“She showed good sense,” Zoe said quietly.

David nodded. “Which is why she was merely spanked and is not hanging in chains in the cellar waiting to be flogged. What have we got here?”

He walked a circle around the three telpa. He did not like what he saw. Tugging Zoe aside, he shook his head. “They’ll never be fit for the brothel. I doubt they’re even fit for body work any longer. What in all the hells does Mac’Kay do to them?”

“If it was anything like what he did to my telpa when he came here before I banned him, he was sadistic and brutal with them.”

Standing by the wall, Lorne was trying to catch David’s eye. He tossed his chin towards the male telpa in the middle. David nodded in acknowledgement; Lorne wanted him to look more closely there, apparently.

For form’s sake, David moved to stand in front of the first telpa. “Do you know who I am?” The girl shook her head, he eyes downcast. Oh, this did not bode well.

“I am…” From by the wall, Lorne cleared his throat loudly and shook his head at David, raising a finger to his lips, a reminder. Oh, he couldn’t go spreading that around, could he? He was supposed to be hiding. “I’m your new Wrin. You will obey the commands given to you by the Trainers of this house. You will assist in the maintenance and rebuilding of the quarters where you will be living. If you do all that is asked of you, you will be treated fairly. Do you understand me?”

The three telpa all nodded dully. David sighed; he’d had enough of this already. “The telpa of my house do not cower! You will maintain eye contact, unless you are told otherwise. You will answer questions in a clear voice. You will not shy away from me or anyone in my house, do you understand me?”

“Yes, Wrin,” the first girl looked straight at him, a small smile of relief coming onto her face. That was good. She wasn’t completely broken.

“Yes, Wrin,” the male on the end raised his head slightly, tilting it and then nodding. Not too badly broken either, though his face was bruised and he had scars showing through the gaps in his clothing.

“Yes Wrin,” the third one, the one Lorne had indicated, answered in barely a whisper. Moving a few steps over to stand in front of him, David grasped his chin in his hand and forced his head up. The telpa kept his eyes closed.

“Open your eyes,” the command was firm but not harsh. When the telpa opened his eyes, he shied away from the light, blinking away tears. “You stay. Sassa Zoe, please find some light work for these other two while they gain their strength back, please.”

Sassa Zoe clapped her hands. “I know just the thing. Some fresh air out at the farm will do them all a bit of good. They can fetch and carry while the field hands bring in the harvest. That leaves my other telpa free to carry on about other chores. Come along, now.”

David dropped his hand away from the telpa’s chin, walking around him as Zoe and the others cleared out. The clothes he wore were rags, not even issued by the pens. “Lorne, find him clean clothes,” David ordered. A mark on the telpa’s neck caught David’s eye and he put his finger to it. He tugged the telpa’s collar down to see the marking more clearly. This was what Lorne had seen, had recognized.

Leaving the telpa standing in the center of the room, David went over to where Lorne was going through the chest at the foot of the bed. Grasping Lorne’s shoulder, he bent and whispered, “What is the mark?”

Pressing his lips close to David’s ear, Lorne whispered back, “Officer, a Miltran.”

“That’s a higher rank than you were?”

“Much.”

“What do I do with him?”

Lorne pulled back and blinked at David for a moment, surprise at the question evident. “I suppose treat him as you treated me.”

“He’s not you.” David grabbed the clothes from Lorne’s hand, turned away and strode over to the telpa, drawing on years of experience as a high level Trainer. His resolve melted a little as he took in the slump of the telpa’s shoulders, the weariness evident in him.

“Put these on, then go sit in the chair over there, before you fall down,” David said gruffly, pushing the bundle of clothing into the telpa’s arms. The man looked down at the fabric stupidly for a moment before setting it on the floor and stripping out of his rags. Shuffling across the room, cautiously, as if expecting an attack, the telpa sat.

Lorne approached with a cup and a small plate of cheese, bread and fruit, offering both to the telpa. The Wrin rolled his eyes, but did not chastise his favorite telpa; it would likely have been his next command to bring food.

“What’s your name?” David demanded as the telpa took a sip of the wine.

“Cam,” the answer was whispered.

“How long were you at Bardero Mac’Kay?”

“Three moons, Wrin.”

David paced slowly as the telpa ate and sipped the wine, his color improving. In no hurry, since he had nothing better to do with his time, David let the man eat. When the food was gone, and he had drunk down a second cup of wine, David pulled up a cushioned ottoman and sat in front of the telpa.

The Wrin had seen the marks on the telpa’s skin as he changed his clothing. Bruises over barely healed bruises, layers of them spoke more clearly than words. “You were used roughly.”

It was not meant as a question, but the telpa whispered an answer, “Yes, Wrin.”

“You were not a Choicer?”

“I do not understand.”

More proof that the man was not from Nelos. “You did not choose to be a body telpa.”

“No, Wrin. I expected to work in the fields, or the vineyards.”

The answer was not unexpected. Few body telpa were true Choicers. “Battle loss? Were you sold off the battlefield?”

Cam blinked and looked surprised at the question. “I don’t…”

“That’s how I got Lorne and the Little Priestess; they were given the choice of the mines, the pens or the sword. I was fortunate they chose the pens.”

“Fortunate?”

“They serve me well. Very well. So, yes, fortunate.”

The telpa shook his head, looking over at Lorne with a bit of curiosity. “I didn’t come off the battlefield. I… it was a mistake. I thought I’d be in the fields. This was all a stupid mistake.”

David rested his chin on his hands and stared at Cam. “Whatever did you hope to accomplish by selling yourself? It couldn’t have been money. Are you on the run? Oh, goddess, please, not another runaway!”

“No, Wrin, not a runaway, although I’ll certainly be in a heap of trouble, if not drummed out when I get back. I’m long overdue.”

“Why did you do this?” Lorne had crossed the chamber and was staring at Cam.

“I…” Cam shook his head, refusing to say more.

“Not for money. Not on the run. Not hiding. You’ve a strong enough back; you could have earned your bread easily enough. What other reason to sell yourself?”

Caving under David’s intense stare, Cam finally admitted, “I needed to get inside a Bardero.”

“Whatever for?” David asked with an astonished look.

“To find someone. Someone that was taken, sold, ‘off the field’ as you called it.”

“Under your command?”

“Yes.”

David rubbed his chin. “How interesting and unusual. So, tell me, where was this field, what battle? I’ve purchased a number of lots over the years from the fields.”

“A small Coalition world called Hoff. The battle was three years ago. His name is Sheppard, Centran John Sheppard.”

“I do not recognize the name. Three years ago, you say? I don’t have access to my record books here. Telpa traditionally lose their names when they go to the pens, you do realize that?”

Cam gave a small sad nod. “So we learned. The records of sale are not easy to access.”

That made David laugh, “Impossible. Each pen has a unique system of record keeping. You are trying to find a rind in a swine troth, Cam.”

Defeated, Cam’s shoulders slumped and he nodded. “What happens to me now?”

“You need to heal up, get your strength back. Then you need to work off your debt. You’ll help get the building next door ready to be occupied. Then we’ll discuss returning you to where you belong.”

“You’d let me go?”

“I’m never going to make a body telpa of you. I doubt I could even make a field telpa of you. You might be a bit battered at the moment, but I get the sense you’re far too headstrong to make a good telpa. So, yes, I’ll let you go.”

“Thank you, Wrin.”

David waved his hand, “Don’t thank me, the place is a shambles, according to Sassa Zoe. Lorne, take him to wherever Zoe has them bedding down. You’re not serving as anyone’s body telpa here, Cam, raise hell and have them send for me should anyone try anything with you, or any of the others that came with you. You can earn your keep guarding them as well.”

“Yes, Wrin.”

 

~*~

Three cycles after coming to the brothel, Cam was feeling much more like his old self. He knew he would never be rid of the memories of what Wrin Mac’Kay had done to him, but he was learning ways of pushing the thoughts aside. He even slept through the night occasionally without nightmares.

The house the telpa were cleaning up was a horrible mess. The hard work helped to make him weary enough to sleep each night. He welcomed the monotony of it.

He had started to wonder what had happened to his team. Had they reported back to Commander Landry? He had told them if the deadline loomed, they should go back and forget about him. He vaguely recalled seeing Corrigan and Teal’c when he’d been in the pens. Though that might have been a hallucination, he suspected it was not. The news of the auction of Mac’Kay’s property had been public knowledge. His team probably attempted to buy him back.

“Cam? I need to go on an errand for the Wrin, I’ll need an imposing presence,” Lorne had appeared at his side, silent as always. It was frightening how the man could move like a ghost.

Handing his bucket off to one of the other telpa, Cam followed Lorne to the street, where a carriage waited. Laura was perched on the seat inside. She smiled at him as he climbed up beside her. “Oh, good. More muscle.”

“This isn’t going to work, Laura.”

As the carriage jolted into motion, she made a face at Lorne and snapped, “Yes, it is.”

“We could bring ten men with us; Sran Phil is not going to hand Mual over.”

“He’s Wrin Phil now.”

Lorne hissed angrily, “If you’re going to pick fights with me, I’m going back. This is a stupid idea.”

“Don’t you dare, I need you. We’ll have Max and Anjenne on our side. Wrin Phil will have to let her go with us. It is only temporary.”

“Not going to happen,” Lorne replied.

Watching between them, Cam was confused and mildly amused at the banter. It was the most words he’d ever heard Lorne say at one time since meeting the man.

They arrived at the gates of a large Bardero. When the carriage rolled to a stop at the back loading area, Lorne jumped down and caught Laura around the waist, lowering her to the ground. “This way.”

Going through the heavy wooden doors, they wove through the cellars of the Bardero until they came to a set of doors. Lorne pushed one open and peered inside before opening it enough to slip inside. A tall, dark-haired man was just wrapping a whip around his arm as Cam followed the pair inside.

“Ah, Little Priestess! Is it lesson day already?”

“No, Virell, Max. We’ve come because we have need of Maul.”

The man’s expression grew cloudy. “Has something happened to…”

“No, no. It is Ranil. Sassa Zoe’s healer cannot figure out what is wrong with her. We need Mual.”

“Phil will not let her leave here easily. And you know the DranWrin would be even less likely to hear your request.” Max hung his whip on a hook on the wall.

“She thinks we can intimidate Wrin Phil into agreeing,” Lorne hid his smirk behind his hand, but not before Laura saw and hit him on the arm for it.

Eyeing Cam, and then Lorne, Max tilted his head thoughtfully. “ANJENNE!” Max bellowed, making the three telpa in front of his jump.

There was the rattle of the chains at the Trainer’s belt as he came into the room. “What?”

“The Little Priestess wants us to scare Phil into letting her take Mual for a time.”

A smile crept over Anjenne’s sharp features. “Oh?” He eyed Lorne and Cam. “Four should do it. Let’s go.”

“I cannot believe they are agreeing to this,” Lorne muttered.

“You, be quiet, look mean,” Laura poked Cam’s chest with her fingertip.

He smiled, unable to resist, she looked so adorably mean. “Yes, Little Priestess.”

Laura knocked at the Wrin’s chamber, pushing the door wide when a telpa opened it. “I need to speak with Wrin Phil, it is an urgent matter.”

“Wrin Phil does not give audience to telpa!”

“Oosh, step aside or I will punch you in the nose, and then poke your eyes out,” Laura threatened.

“Do not presume to make decisions for me, Oosh!” Wrin Phil came up behind the house telpa and slapped her upside the head, sending her reeling.

As Phil was occupied with Oosh, Laura scooted into the room, and Max, Anjenne, Lorne and Cam all followed. When Phil looked up, he gulped and took a few steps back. Cam had to admit, so far, Laura’s plan was working.

“What do you want, telpa?” Phil demanded.

“I have come to respectfully request the loan of Mual to Sassa Zoe. She is willing to pay a token fee for the services,” Laura held up a small coin purse and jingled it.

Normally, Phil would have said no, just to be spiteful. But Laura was waving money at him. And the telpa at her back were glaring at him. He held his hand out for the purse. “Two cycles, then she returns here.”

“A moon and Sassa Zoe said you may visit on the full moon and have your pick of the brothel telpa in repayment for your kindness.”

“Fine. Take the troublesome wench. She’s been inconsolable since my brother died.”

That easily, it was done. Cam was surprised. He followed the others to the cellars again. A large, buxom, blonde woman raced down the corridor towards them, throwing her arms around Laura and bouncing up and down happily as she hugged her.

“Oh, Little Priestess! I am so happy to see you. They say I am to go with you. Let me gather my basket, I will come.” She bounded off before anyone could say another word.

“That was Mual,” Lorne remarked dryly to Cam.

“So I gathered.”

Anjenne walked off after patting Lorne’s shoulder. Max also slapped Lorne’s shoulder and then kissed Laura’s forehead and swatted her on the behind. “That was fun, Little Priestess. I cannot wait until we no longer have to keep on this way.”

With that cryptic remark, Max followed Anjenne.

“Cook sent this.” A basket was thrust past Cam’s arm towards Lorne.

Cam glanced up at the telpa as the basket was handed over and his heart stopped. When it started again, he managed blurt, “John?”

John turned towards him, but there was no recognition in his eyes. But it was John; there was no mistaking his face, those eyes, or that wild and unruly hair. “John, don’t you know me? It’s Cam.”

“I’m Ja’han,” he replied, taking a step back.

“Cam, is Ja’han the one you came looking for?” Lorne asked in astonishment.

Mitchell nodded and took a step towards the man he’d been missing for three years. “It’s me, Cam Mitchell. Don’t you know me?”

He shook his head, though it was with uncertainty. “I… I don’t know.”

As they were facing each other, Mual joined them in the corridor outside the kitchen. “What’s going on here? Is Ja’han in trouble again?”

“No, Mual,” Lorne replied.

“Your name is John.”

He shook his head vehemently. “Ja’han.”

Huffing out a breath in frustration, Cam said, “Why don’t you recognize me, have I changed that much? Are you angry with me for not coming sooner? I tried, I’ve been searching.”

“I… I don’t…” John looked around in confusion.

“Oh, don’t pester the boy so. He don’t remember nothing. He came here all broken, head bloody. Never been quite right, have you, Ja’han?”

John pointed to Mual and nodded his head as he tapped the side of it. “I don’t remember.”

“Your name is Centran John Sheppard, leader of Exploratory Team One out of Lantea. You disappeared after a battle on Hoff three years ago. I’ve been looking for you ever since.”

“Why?” John asked, looking at Cam blankly.

“Because you’re also my life-partner.”

John tilted his head and smiled slightly, “Really?”

“Really.”

Lorne grabbed one of their arms in each of his hands. “We have to go, Ja’han, you’re coming to Sassa Zoe’s too.”

“I am? That’s good,” John smiled happily and went along without protest.

“We can’t just take him!” Laura hissed as they were climbing into the carriage.

Lorne smirked at her and rapped on the side of the carriage to let the driver know to go. “Oh, Little Priestess, in this case, we certainly can.”

Cam tried talking to John the entire ride back, telling him about bits and pieces of their life, of his life. John smiled and nodded, but was oddly disconnected. It worried Cam.

When they got back to the brothel, Lorne led them all upstairs. Mual was taken off to see to the ailing Ranil, while Cam and John were taken to Wrin David.

“What is he doing here?” Wrin David asked, looking up from his book as they came in. “You can’t just take telpa from the Bardero, Laura!”

Lorne smiled and explained. “Ja’han is John. The one Cam is looking for.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes. And Cam claims to be Ja’han’s life partner.”

The Wrin stared for a few moments. “Well. That changes things.”

“It does?” Laura and Cam said at the same time.

“If Cam has a prior claim, a spousal claim, his claim takes precedent. He has every right to take Ja’han. The law is quite clear on selling mated couples separately.”

“But… Ja’han says... mmfff,” Lorne had clapped a hand over Laura’s mouth and held her, wriggling against him, her feet kicking high off the floor.

David smiled tightly then said, “The law is the law. Congratulations, Cam, it seems you’re both free.”

John looked around in confusion, “But…”

Still holding the struggling Laura, Lorne huffed out, “Just say ‘Thank you, Wrin David’ Ja’han. Don’t say anything else.”

“Thank you, Wrin David.”

“Is my debt paid?” Cam asked the Wrin.

“Paid enough, I suppose, unless you’d like to earn some coin. You’ve been doing a good job over there, acting as overseer,” David replied.

“Perhaps for a time, while we get things settled between us and figure out what we’re going to do.”

It was something; Cam couldn’t take John home like this. Not yet. Landry was likely going to have him up on charges if he returned. He wondered if it was even worth going back at all. A never-ending war, a commander that hated him, short rations, low morale, and it wasn’t even for his home world or his people; they were a mercenary army, fighting for pay. Was it really any better back there?

He looked at John, staring at him blankly. This was a choice. He had to believe it was the better one.

The End


End file.
